Daydreamer
by superzedu
Summary: Can dreams really come true? Yui's been dreaming about Azusa for a while now, is it now finally time to declare her feelings to her kouhai? YuixAzusa, femmeslash, one-shot.


====  
**Daydreamer  
**====

====  
"Azu-nyan~" Yui said, very bluntly straddling the dazzled girl who sat on her bed. Her eyes were ablaze, her cheeks redhot and her heart raced in her chest, "I love you" she whispered.

Azusa blushed heavily, casting her eyes downward, but stayed where she was despite the actions of her senpai. She didn't say anything back and Yui took the opportunity to gently push the younger girl down, and then to hover above her, pinning Azusa's wrists down on the bed, her legs on both sides of the petite guitarist's body.

Yui's eyes found Azusa's and they began a long staring contest, brown meeting auburn. The younger girl's blush deepened every second, especially when Yui licked her bottom lip, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Azusa, who's breath hitched in her throath.

Their faces inched closer, Azusa already breathing heavily from the building tension between them. Yui's stomach lurched pleasantly when she felt the warm breath and smelled Azusa's sweet scent. Coming closer and closer, Yui only stopped to lightly brush her lips against the younger girl's ones, earning a shudder. After some agonizing moments, she fully pressed her lips upon Azusa's.

A jolt went through Yui's body, making her feel like a hundred butterflies had lifted her up in the air by that little touch. Azusa gasped beneath her and the elder girl slyly slipped her tongue the other girl's mouth, making her shiver. The sensation was wonderful, and Yui was quickly aching for more.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, both of them only parting for air in between before Yui's lips left Azusa's to continue down in the latter's neck.

"Y-yui," Azusa murmured, snaking her arms around Yui, who in response licked along the collarbone of the younger girl.

"Yui," she sounded more stern this time.

"_Yui!_ Wake up, sleepyhead~!"

Yui's eyes snapped open, her vision blurry and her heart pounding from the oh so very vivid dream. The dream that she actually didn't want to end.

The guitarist looked around, trying to find out where she currently was. Though her sight was still a bit hazy, she saw Ton-chan's tank, cups of tea and, of course, Mugi's cakes. Ritsu stood beside her, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Oh yeah, the club room.

"You're drooling, Yui~ What have you been dreaming about?" the drummer snickered while Yui blinked to get a little bit more awake. Once her eyes were adjusted, she shot a glance at Azusa once, who was also in the room. Hastily wiping the drool away, Yui coloured a light pink hue, scratching the back of her head.

"Ehehe... yakisoba~" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. Everyone but Mugi seemed to be a bit taken aback. Then, they just shrugged and went on with their conversations, laughing and drinking tea.

Yui kept a bit of a distance. Her heart was still racing from her dream. She'd been having dreams like this for some time now, all about Azusa. It confused and surprised her in the beginning, and Yui wanted to deny them. But she figured she couldn't, and her feelings for Azusa grew stronger, and the guitarist admitted to herself that she was in love with the black-haired girl.

It was something she was always thinking about. Azusa was all that occupied her mind these days. Not that she didn't like it, but if only there was a way to have the younger girl like her back. Yui tried, with her endless teasing, suggestive as it was, but it didn't seem to ever trigger anything.

Though her actions were futile, she loved the time she could spend with her kouhai. Despite not being in the same year, they always found a way to hang out, go to town, to just have fun and just be together. This alone made Yui feel like it was good enough. Though lately, Yui had been aching for the girl and desiring more.

"Yui-senpai," Azusa's voice, which sent Yui's heartbeat up a notch, broke into the girl's thoughts, "are you alright?"

"Of course I am, you are here Azu-nyan~" the brown-eyed girl said, suspiciously eyeing the little girl, who blushed a bit.

"The others have left already. Don't you have class?"

"Hee, I don't, I have a study hour," Yui replied, feeling her breath hitch in her throath. Somehow, the thought of her and Azusa alone -though they've been alone a countless times- made her heart thump.

"Ah, I see. Well, do you mind if I stay here.. with you?" Azusa said, uncertainly fixing her eyes upon Yui's, sending a shiver down the latter's spine.

"Not at all~"

Azusa proceeded to sit down, wrapping her hands around the small, decorated cup of tea that stood in front of her, the contents swirling around. Sunlight diffused off of the surface of the tea, making it look like liquid gold.

Yui stared at Azusa, who was looking very peaceful, for a time before the younger guitarist started to feel self-conscious.

"Y-yui-senpai, don't stare at me like that.."

"Azu-nyan, I can't help it, you're just so cute~"

The black-haired guitarist blushed and adverted her gaze, not able to meet Yui's, and that, to the latter's surprise, was quite unlike Azusa. A little spark of hope, though Yui didn't want to make assumptions, jolted through her body.

Azusa proceeded to drink her tea in silence, and Yui wandered off to Ton-chan's tank, staring at the little turtle. Not soon after, Azusa went to stand beside her, a smile playing on her lips while she followed every movement the soft-shelled reptile made. Little bubbles formed and popped again whenever the little creature bobbed it's nose above the water's surface.

"Come home with me, Azu-nyan?"

"Yui-senpai! That's very... _bold_," Azusa replied, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, surprised by the sudden determined outburst. Yui found it a rather cute sight.

"Would you?" Yui said, not entirely sure of what she was doing. Sure she was inviting Azusa to come home with her, but her plans after that were uncertain. But the need to tell the younger girl her feelings was reaching an all time high. Would she dare to confess to her?

"...Sure."  
====

Yui's house felt awfully comfortable and familiar to Azusa. The colours seemed so much brighter here, the air so much more sweeter and warmer. She figured it was because she'd been here so often, and together with the always around love and care of Yui, which, from time to time, was too much, made it feel like her own home.

Maybe even better than her own home.

"Here you go, Azu-nyan, your favourite tea~," Yui said while she stumbled into the room with a plate on which two cups and two cakes stood. Clumsily placing it upon the table, Yui managed to not spill any tea, "It might not be as good as Mugi-chan's tea, but I did my best," she added, smiling ever so cutely while she sat down next to Azusa.

Azusa's heart beat a little louder at the sight of it, and she couldn't help but to feel a deep affection for the elder girl. Somehow, Yui was always so thoughtful, about the littlest of things. She smiled back as she took a cup of tea. Sipping it carefully, Azusa tasted the tea. It was delicious, and she complimented Yui.

"Hee~ thank you, thank you~"

They drunk their tea silently for a while, both just enjoying the taste and each other's company. Azusa had some time to think.

The last few weeks, she'd been feeling a feeling of love, or some kind of weird affection for Yui. In a more-than-friends-way. And it bothered her. She couldn't like -or be in love with- Yui, could she? Not because it was Yui, but because she was a girl. She just couldn't.

And if so, Yui would never feel the same way, though her actions were sometimes very suggestive to her, but that's just... Yui. Azusa figured she'd just had to wait till the feelings somehow disappeared.

But now that she was here, it just seemed to grow stronger, especially when she realized that Yui was sitting next to her, so very close. She could feel her shoulders, which were so very lightly rising and sagging in pace with her breathing, brushing against her own. The physical closeness made her face warm up.

"Ne, Azu-nyan, what're you thinking about?" Yui said, hovering her head in front of Azusa's, her big eyes gazing into those of the younger girl.

"Ah! Nothing really.." Azusa exclaimed, looking flustered, suddenly aware of Yui's hand resting on her thigh, making her heart race in her chest.

"_Really~?_" Yui asked, crawling closer to the black-haired girl, her face now only inches away from Azusa's. Yui didn't know what had gotten into her, she just did it. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, blurring all her emotions. She felt like she didn't even care anymore if Azusa would feel the same, as long as she could show that she did.

Azusa only gulped, too confused and flustered to say anything. The place where Yui's hand still rested became warm and was slightly tingling, and her eyes constantly traveled from the guitarist's eyes to her lips, which seemed suddenly very appealing.

"R-r-really," she managed to stutter out, her face uncomfortably warm. This was so _very_ different from Yui's normal teases. Could she...? No, she couldn't, right? Azusa didn't know, she didn't dare to hope. Yui would never feel the same way..

_Or would she?_

Yui's eyes just twinkeled as she leaned in, and Azusa closed her eyes in anticipation, her stomach lurching and heart racing. She felt Yui's breath on her lips, smell her sweet scent, and just she felt Yui's soft lips only _very_ lightly touch her own, the sound of the door banging shut, the booming noise crackling about the room, sent them both flying apart.

"Onee-chan! I'm home!"

"Right," Yui muttered as she stood up and walked to the hallway to greet her sister, looking somewhat disappointed, as well as very flustered too.

Azusa took the little time she had to recollect herself, if that was possible. Breathing heavily, she couldn't believe that just happened. Was Yui in love with her after all? Her pulse had quickened to a frantic tempo. Though she still didn't want to hope, it did seem like it. Why else would she have done this?

"Oh hello, Azusa-chan," Ui greeted Azusa as she walked into the room with Yui, who was carrying a bag of groceries, in pursuit. Azusa hoped that her blush wasn't too noticable and managed to stutter a hello to Ui.

Yui returned after some time in the kitchen, and plopped down on the ground next to Azusa, proceeding to drink the rest of her tea in silence, acting as if she was completely unaware of what had happened, her face radiating a happy calmth.

Not long after, Ui excused herself to go to her room to make homework, leaving Azusa and Yui all alone again. Azusa started to fidget with the hem of her skirt, getting nervous because of the strechting silence between them. She wasn't able to erase the feelings that one little kiss -which was barely worthy of being called a kiss- had produced.

Yui seemed unruffled. Though in her mind, her feelings tumbled over each other and all that really remained clear was a deep feeling of love for Azusa. She just hoped that she hadn't ruined their friendship by her blunt actions.

As the minutes were ticking by, no one of the duo said anything. The awkwardness hung thick in the air though Yui didn't seem to be bothered it. But Azusa did feel it, and it felt teribble. And she needed to speak up.

"Y-yui-senpai," Azusa said after she'd gathered the courage to finally say something, looking down.

"Hmm?"

"Why.. why did you just try to.. to kiss me?" Azusa asked, blushing upon saying it. But she would have to know. The tension between her and Yui was there, it was so _feelable_ and she didn't want it to be that way. She used to feel so relaxed around Yui. There had to be a way to clear it out. _All or nothing_.

"Azu-nyan," the brunette replied, putting the cup of tea down. Taking a deep breath, she put her finger under Azusa's chin, coaxing her head up to meet her gaze. When their eyes locked, Yui felt a shiver run down her spine.

That was when she decided just to tell. Just tell her. She didn't know what would happen after she did, but she couldn't lie about this to Azusa. Yui took a deep breath.

"Because I like you, Azu-nyan. I like you a lot."

"Wha-" Azusa tried to speak, numbed with unbelief -was Yui is love with her?- by the words, but Yui hushingly laid a finger on her lips, smiling a little. The evening sunlight fell through the room, brightening it with yellow-orange-ish rays, dipping Azusa's eyes in a deep honey colour. Long shadows were cast along the floor. It amazed Yui how beautiful she really looked and it sent her pulse up a notch.

"I just can't get you off my mind, no matter how hard I try," Yui continued, uncharacteristcally serious this time, "It feels like, when I'm with you, it doesn't matter what I do or who I am. I can just be myself. You won't ever laugh at me for my stupidity or my clumsiness. You'll laugh with me," the brunette said, her tousled hair falling over her face as she moved her head while talking. _Was she talking?_ Her heart was beating too fast to hear, "I feel like you... keep me here. Without you, my mind ambles on and on. But you're like.. its like gravity. When you're around, it stays, with you. You're right here," the girl tapped the place where her heart was with two of her fingers.

"I'm in love with you, Azu-nyan. Because you're just too cute to resist~"

With that said, Yui planted a gentle kiss on Azusa's lips, lasting for a while. The sensation felt wonderful though the touch was temporary. Pulling back to look at the noir-haired girl, to see the damage she had done, she saw a flash of red and then the feel of Azusa's warm lips upon her own.

Shock, or maybe, more or less something like disbelief waved through Yui, filling her head. Gasping from the touch, Yui's mind flipped a few times. She'd never felt anything like it. Nor could she believe she was to experience anything like _this_. Azusa was kissing her back. Her body had momentarily shut down. Her heart, thumping in her chest, was all that functioned.

Then it all started working again, and in an instinct-like movement, she enveloped Azusa's waist with her arms and pulled her against her, enjoying the feel of her body against her own and her soft lips moving underneath her own, deepening the kiss.

Parting for air, Azusa's eyes glowered, gleaming with an unknown emotion. She proceeded to rest her head against Yui's shoulder, receiving a purr from the elder girl. To Yui, the feel of the guitarists head on her chest, her sweet smell; it all was enough. She didn't care anymore what happened next. She'd said what she so desperately needed to say, and the brunette felt calm.

Azusa, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Like this was all a dream. It was all too good to be true. She wondered if Yui'd always had felt like this. Looking up, she met the girl's hazel eyes.

"D-do you... really love me?"

"Of course I do, Azu-nyan."

Azusa nodded faintly, contemplating on what to say. She figured it would all be too incoherent anyway, her mind scrambled by the kiss and the feelings it had awoken. Yui's chest moved up and down as her breathing became normal, slow again.

They sat in silence for a while, the younger one of the two attempting to do some furious thinking. So Yui loved her? She really did. The thought alone sent a jolt through her body. But would Yui know she loved her too? Was the reciprocation to the kiss enough to make her realize?

"Yui..senpai.."

Yui hummed.

"You know.. that I love you too, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Azu-nyan," the brunette repeated.

Azusa smiled, "I guess I've always liked you, Yui-senpai. You make me calm down. You're the only one who can. You make me laugh, even when I don't want to. I feel like, you're the stable thing in my life. You're the one I can hold on to, so I can feel like me.. When I'm around you, my formal, busy self just vanishes and I can be the easy going me," the garnet-eyed girl blushed, hoping she'd word her feelings well enough.

"Azu-nyan," Yui breathed, sounding very touched. She slid her hands about her new girlfriend's waist and pulled her close for the second time, placing yet another kiss on Azusa's lips, moving one hand to tangle into the girl's soft obsidian hair, the other hand stroking her back.

Producing a small moan from Azusa, Yui slipped her tongue into the kiss, intensifying it greatly. Neither of them had experienced anything like it, so they didn't mind the in-expertness of their actions. Though the aforementioned, Azusa dared to slip her hands under Yui's sweater, making the taller girl gasp in sheer pleasure and surprise, the feel of the younger girl's cold hands burning against her own warm and bare skin sensational.

Yui ripped her lips from Azusa's, only to continue down in her neck.

She couldn't believe it. I was just like her dream.

Only so very much better, a hundred, thousand times better.  
====

_====  
A/n: LAME ENDING_. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyhow. AzuYui. Short fic, I think it's kinda bad, kinda lame, eh.. I really didn't got Yui and Azusa in character and the plotline.. well there isn't any, but there is no structure really. Just fluff. But fluff does have some sort of line it follows.. mine doesn't. ^^;

Hope you guys like it though. I'm actually thinking about doing a multiple chapter K-On! fic, with all you're awesome pairings such as YuiAzu, Mitsu and MugiSawa~ The thing is, no plotline yet, so I'll have to reconsider it. But you'll see soon enough whether or not I'll do it.

Oh, _**Read&Review**_, please!  
====

====**  
Disclaimer: K-ON! belongs to whoever made it~  
**====


End file.
